


路明非今天解开衬衫的第二颗扣子了吗？

by luomu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 龙族 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luomu/pseuds/luomu
Summary: 作者：十七策划/主催/校正：落幕
Relationships: 楚路 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	路明非今天解开衬衫的第二颗扣子了吗？

上

诺诺划了划社交网络的搜索首页，对#路明非电竞小子温柔跨界#这个在搜索榜首的话题非常满意。此时路明非挠头晃脑地背着剧本，自从他上回误打误撞演了个古装剧反响还不错之后，路明非的经纪人诺诺也开始着眼于网剧电视剧这一块，甚至不考虑资源制作的大小，只为路明非挑选合适他形象的剧本，增加他在娱乐圈的曝光度和合作口碑。路明非也明白这彻底算是他的副业了，所以也只好兢兢业业地做了起来，偶尔直播的时候还会一时兴起拿水友演起情景剧。没想到这一来二去的反倒是收获了不少的粉丝和路人好评，现在他的商业价值跟之前单干游戏直播的时候比起来直接翻了一番。

楚子航结束了自己的工作推开了他和路明非的家门，进屋之后才发现诺诺也在，再看看路明非手上拿着的剧本，心想今天大概是要点外卖了。诺诺听到了楚子航进屋的声音，眼睛都懒得朝他看一下：“影帝不过来给我们小路新人指导指导说说剧本吗？”楚子航知道她就是没事干了想找点事所以才不跟她疯，他走到路明非旁边坐下问：“背完了吗，晚上想吃什么？”路明非用笔把剧本上的几句重要台词再划了划，放下剧本回答道：“都行吧，师姐呢？师姐想吃什么？”“老娘才不跟你们吃外卖，我一会等司机接我回家吃。”诺诺放下手机伸了个懒腰，“路明非明天七点半准时到楼下，我接你去片场。”路明非点了点头拿出放在一旁的手机点开外卖软件一边看一边道：“要不然吃炒饭吧，啊有这个炒饭。”楚子航凑过去看菜单上写着五目炒饭，他不太明白这个饭有什么特别的。路明非解释说：“明天戏里也要吃这个，我先尝尝有个心理准备。”诺诺看着他们腻在一起撇了撇嘴，发现路明非自己确实对工作挺上心之后也懒得再操心了，没出声再打扰这对直接拎着包起了身，等路明非他们点完饭再抬头一看诺诺已经走了。

路明非跟楚子航的工作都不少，不过路明非还是以直播为主，现在接到的剧戏份都不多，下戏之后还得保证自己的直播时长，而楚子航已经是影帝级别，一般的工作都在同城的一个影视基地拍戏，基地离家里不算远再加上楚子航习惯稍微早起一点，他每天都能保证自己是所有演员里第一个到场的。就这样两个人也就像普通上班族一样晚上按点下班一起吃晚饭，吃完饭一起窝在沙发上看看电视或者说说今天的见闻，当然真实情况其实是楚子航靠在沙发上，而路明非窝在他的怀里。楚子航一直觉得跟路明非在一起很轻松，路明非不像他见过的许多人，他不好奇他的身世不好奇他的工作不好奇太多别人好奇的，有时候他也希望路明非多问一点关于他自己的事情。当然他有时候也犹豫要不要问问路明非关于路明非自己的事情，毕竟他离开了路明非很长一段时间。

路明非嚼着外卖问楚子航：“我明天有夜戏，不用等我吃饭了。”楚子航习惯了两人在一起的生活有些不太乐意，于是他拿出手机看了看行程说：“明天我去探班吧，我明天也下戏下的早。”“那你跟师姐说一下？......这是个小剧组，你直接去我感觉不太好。”路明非比楚子航懂些人情世故，他不太愿意楚子航出现在那些小剧组，倒不是怕影响自己什么但是楚子航毕竟有些名气，他怕有些不长眼的人让楚子航难受。“那我......幸运粉丝？”路明非听到楚子航这话一口饭差点喷出来，还把自己呛了个半死，楚子航连忙去给他拍拍背用“我说的哪里不对吗”的无辜眼神巴巴地看着路明非。路明非心想师兄卖萌装可怜这倒也不必，只好点了点头但是没忘了嘱咐道：“你要听师姐的安排。”

路明非其实是个没有什么衣品的人，衬衫已经算是他衣柜里比较正式的款式了，于是衬衫黑裤成了他的固定套装。扣上衬衫第一颗扣子吧显得太老土再加上天气热路明非只好解开扣子，但是解开第一颗扣子还是有些热，再解开一颗扣子刚好合适，于是解开两个扣子又成了路明非的习惯。路明非收拾好来到片场照常一个个的跟工作人员打招呼，这回合作的是全新的剧组，好在路明非自来熟很快就能跟大家打成一片。“早啊小樱花。”上山绘梨意向刚来到片场的路明非挥了挥手主动打招呼。这部戏的女主角是日本新晋小花上杉绘梨衣，路明非在戏里扮演给女主角助攻的男闺蜜，虽然这个角色没有什么戏份，但是人设是真的十分非常讨喜。“早啊绘梨衣，你也来这么早。”路明非回应道。“嗯嗯，今天我有个复杂的发型！”绘梨衣说道，正好绘梨衣是回头看着路明非回应的他，一下子就看到了路明非的领口：“哇，小樱花你的锁骨好好看。”“是吗？”路明非不自觉地伸手摸了摸，“摸起来感觉像这两天赶戏吃的少瘦了。”绘梨衣哈哈大笑说：“看来你身上的都是肥肉，少吃两顿就能瘦。”路明非也不恼，接着绘梨衣的话茬跟她有一搭没一搭地开玩笑。

跟绘梨衣笑闹完路明非的造型师也来了，于是路明非坐到椅子上等着造型师发挥，等造型师弄好了造型之后，稍微离远一点看着路明非的整体造型：“今天这个造型，好像气质不一样了呢？”一旁玩手机的诺诺听到造型师这么说立马窜到镜子前：“我看看我看看。”

这部戏是一部大女主的探案悬疑剧，上杉绘梨衣饰演的女主角是一位古灵精怪的女法医，路明非饰演的配角警员则是女法医在痕检科的好朋友。今天的第一场戏是女主角为了查案把还在度假的好朋友叫回来做痕检，因为要体现度假所以路明非的第一个造型是偏休闲的，造型师给路明非搭配了一件黑色V领长袖衬衫，衬衫上的第一个扣子的位置正好是普通衬衫第二个扣子的位置，下身则是搭配了一件休闲但是不宽松款式的牛仔裤，然后再加上一件无袖小马甲。发型梳的是最近爱豆明星流行的短中分。路明非原本邋邋遢遢的宅男形象，在造型师这一番捯饬下，摇身一变成了儒雅小生，仿佛下一秒就会站起来笑着对女孩子说，我帮你拿包吧。并且女孩子都会红着脸答应的那种。

诺诺“哇”了一声，当机立断要给造型师加鸡腿，顺带着拍了照片准备留着去微博上营业。另一边的绘梨衣刚画完眼妆，转头过来看到了造型之后的路明非拍起了手：“天呐小樱花！你答应我下次穿这一身陪我去游乐园好吗！我一定会被其他女孩子羡慕的！”路明非自己看了看镜子里的自己，倒是没觉得什么，随便答应道绘梨衣：“那你跟今天的造型师要一下联系方式，出门我就带我自己可以吗小富婆。”“不花钱还想跟女孩子去游乐园？你在做什么梦？”绘梨衣怼道。

这场戏女主查到了破案的重要线索，一个电话打给自己痕检科的好朋友，请求他帮忙过来看看尸体，并且做一下DNA测试。女主的好友风尘仆仆从门外进入解剖室，跟女主一同查看尸体，复盘破案线索，然后采集样品就结束了。在打板声下，路明非一边穿白大褂戴口罩手套，一边匆匆忙忙地进入镜头里：“被害人被发现的时候不是在第一现场，你确定？”绘梨衣在解刨台旁边转了个圈走到路明非对面：“我们都被现场的血迹迷惑了，被害人的创口虽然很大，但是不全是新伤，有一些甚至是死后伤。”路明非跟着绘梨衣的手一个个认真看尸体假人上的伤口。最后思索了一阵倒：“所以你想测试现场血样的DNA是否都跟死者的相符？”绘梨衣抬头上下打量了路明非，剧本里没有这个描写路明非猜应该是绘梨衣自己设计的，于是他就着往下演：“怎么了？不是吗？”绘梨衣又临时给自己加了句台词：“度假度傻了呀？这哪儿测的出来，尸体的指甲里有一些皮屑，按照之前的案情推演我们猜测是凶手的，你去测一下再跟嫌疑人比对一下，我们再做下一步。”路明非接住了她的戏，松了口气，接着说道台词：“下一步？你就不能一次说完，痕检科机器很难排队的！”绘梨衣照剧本上叹了口气：“如果跟我们现在锁定的嫌疑人都不相符，我们可能要重新勘察现场。”路明非凝重地点点头。

随着打板的声音结束，所有人紧锣密鼓地收拾设备准备下一场的开拍，今天拍的都是路明非和绘梨衣的对手戏，但是离他们的第二场戏还有些时间。路明非和绘梨衣马上就给其他演员让出路，让其他人能够更快地到达自己的位置上。绘梨衣实在是很喜欢路明非今天的造型，于是趁着这个空档拉他到一旁自拍了好多张。小姑娘拍了照自然是想要发出去展示一下，于是得到剧组许可后，绘梨衣立马把和路明非的合照发到了社交网络上，配文：大家一定要多多关注我们的剧！小樱花今天的造型很好看！发完之后绘梨衣才心满意足地去吃早餐。  
然而绘梨衣不知道的是她这一条博文下面的评论在她吃饭的时候已经炸了。

[绘梨衣！！！啊啊啊啊plmm我可以！！！]

[我靠我绘梨衣到底是什么盛世美颜！]

[哇！是绘梨衣和小樱花吗！我的次元壁破了！！！]

[小樱花这个造型也很可诶。]

[天哪，这个是宣传说的闺蜜组？太会了吧！]

[吸溜！！！！]

[看起来关系很好的样子啊....有六张诶]

[啊啊啊啊啊绘梨衣好美！！！]

[md这个剧我追定了！]

[绘梨衣这双眼睛.....我真的被蛊到了......小樱花这个锁骨是会吸人吧！]

[别说了这张是我手机新壁纸了！]

[我感觉可以直接印出来永久珍藏！]

[看有姐妹说可以打印出来珍藏，我觉得甚至可以买个好看点的相框裱起来]

[裱起来nsdd]

[天哪剧方能不能漏一点料啊！我好想看！]

[我从这张照片就看出了绝美友情，你们呢？]

[啊天哪，我的男女朋友合照了！]

[朕的皇后！有两个！]

[上面的姐妹吃点菜吧！别喝酒了！]

[我不我不！！！我左手绘梨衣右手小樱花！！！]

[为什么没有这种！男女双主角兄弟情的剧！我想看！！！吊儿郎当生物系天才和为了光复门楣的医学系天才一起攻克瘟疫！]

[太太！！！笔给您！]

[太太会用word吗！！！]

[啧啧啧捆绑完我家小航还不够，还来吸血绘梨衣，小破花真的是不要脸哦]

[谁他妈挡着我看美女帅哥我鲨了谁]

[不好意思我家楚路是有红本本的CP，说话前要注意哦]

[今天我绘梨衣粉丝就要替小樱花磨刀鲨人]

[你们这么蠢吗，这些全是炒作]

[我管他妈炒作不炒作，今天我就炒你]

[麻烦有些黑子敬业一点好吗，不怕没钱拿吗]

[这里是绘梨衣的评论区ok？傻逼别来，懂？]

[这波麦麸卖完了肯定会离婚的。]

[小姐姐的粉丝小心咯，没准突然就结婚咯]

[阴阳怪气，建议打死。]

[呵呵，楚子航粉转黑]

[BLX在家看网络小说就算了，别出来丢人现眼了]

[？？？这都能吵起来？？？]

[我奶一口热搜]

[我奶一口热搜带czh大名]

[要买黑买的这么急吗，某些人]

[楚路黑子和脑残粉麻烦别在小美女的评论撕可以吗]

[让他们狗咬狗，我家小樱花不约]

[我家绘梨衣招谁惹谁了？评论一片乌烟瘴气]

[要是绘梨衣因为这个上热搜，这两个男的别管什么粉我全鲨了]

[大家别被职黑蒙蔽视线！小姐姐粉丝对不起！最近太多人嫉妒我们家了！]

[不好意思小姐姐粉丝！阴阳怪气已经举报了！反黑站马上就来！]

[啧啧啧，又是空瓶这一套，没想到小破花搭上影帝之后资源变得不错啊]

[我们家反黑也来了，楼上已经举报，大家看看下反黑全部卡一下。]

[我都看见几个号到处复制这几句话了，大家理智一点！]

楚子航想要低调一点来探班，所以他原来是戴着黑色口罩的，但是现在他划着手机，看着手机上的评论已经烦躁地把口罩拉了下来。诺诺也没打算让他装成来探班的粉丝，所以只让他戴了帽子和口罩跟进来，然后把他安排在休息室，让他等路明非下戏就行。楚子航静了静心转而去看路明非今天的新造型，确实很好看。看着看着他说不上来自己现在是什么感觉，他也从来没有这样过。他感觉仿佛下一秒路明非就会被其他人吸引住离开自己，他对突如其来的这种患得患失的感觉有些茫然，一瞬间也有些招架不来，一阵奇怪的感觉像飓风一样席卷他的全身。楚子航慌了，他不知道自己这是怎么了，他脑子里突然浑浑噩噩起来，全身上下的细胞叫嚣着只想做一件事：

他好想好想拥抱路明非啊——

下  
路明非下了戏有些头昏脑涨，想着赶紧收拾收拾回家歇会，缓一缓准备一下第二天还有直播。他四处看了看没看到想找的人庆幸着还好楚子航没来，连轴转下来他连饭都没吃上，这要是被楚子航发现了又要被骂了。谁知道他刚一打开休息室的门，一阵天旋地转之后他就被人锁在怀里，路明非吓得刚想喊保安但是被接下来熟悉的声音打断了，楚子航埋头在他的颈肩，闷闷地喊了一声：“路明非。”路明非听见这个声音终于是松了一口气，幸好不是什么奇葩粉丝也不是什么抢劫犯，路明非反应过来之后拍了拍身上的楚子航：“嗐！师兄啊，吓死我了。你等我多长时间了？先吃点饭，我快饿死了。”说完之后路明非试着推了一下身上的楚子航，按道理说平时他一撒娇说自己饿了楚子航无论在干什么都会赶紧停下来放他吃饭，没想到这次楚子航纹丝不动。路明非感觉到楚子航的情绪有一些不一样也不敢再推他了，也不知道过了多久，路明非一直保持着他被楚子航抱着压在门板上的姿势，肩膀都快被楚子航靠酸了。突然楚子航的脑袋一动，蹭到了他的胸口。路明非下戏之后已经换上了自己的衣服，解开了第二颗扣子露出的一点点皮肤被楚子航用鼻子蹭来蹭去。路明非的脑袋还是浑浑噩噩的，他用了些力推推身上的楚子航：“师兄别闹了，我好饿。”楚子航根本不听路明非的，他比路明非的力气大，接着用力把路明非压在门板上。路明非觉察不对，然而他现在脑袋又是宕机状态，啥也想不出来。路明非问楚子航：“师兄干嘛啊......我好饿。”

楚子航慢慢凑上去，却准确地叼住了路明非的嘴唇。路明非顺从着张开嘴也是本能反应，他从来拒绝不了楚子航。其实路明非现在已经处于非常疲惫的状态，而楚子航像是看准了这一点，他伸手去扶路明非的后颈，逼着他仰起头让自己能吮吸到他的全部嘴唇。路明非在缺氧中意识也逐渐不清醒，楚子航放开他的时候，路明非嘟囔了一句：“师兄我想回家吃饭......”楚子航还是对路明非的请求视而不见，他也嘟囔了一句：“我也饿。”“那就吃啊？”路明非的话音未落，楚子航在他的锁骨附近狠狠地嘬了一口，路明非又疼又痒倒抽了一口冷气。楚子航已经眼疾手快地解开了路明非衬衫上的所有扣子。

路明非混混沌沌的始终没想明白楚子航到底是怎么回事，脑子里的问号还没有个清楚的形状，楚子航就一手把门锁了，顺着他的锁骨就往下舔。路明非实在是累的没有力气反抗了，他能感觉到楚子航的唾液在他身上留下印记的触感。路明非呜咽着问：“师兄你干嘛呀......”楚子航一边伸手去解他的裤子一边回答：“吃东西啊。”“你耍什么流氓！”路明非这句话虽然是叹号，但是软绵绵地没有任何威慑力。“我没有，我就是想你。”楚子航的手已经摸上了路明非的屁股。路明非早就被他弄的满身通红，他的双腿被楚子航抬起，整个人离开了地面被楚子航挤在门上。“楚子航....你说什么鬼话....”路明非正准备开麦，楚子航带着润滑的手指已经滑进了他的后穴搅弄起来，路明非的呼吸也瞬间被楚子航的动作搅乱。“我说真的，我......控制不住。”楚子航继续用手指开拓着，他们确实有一段时间没有做到最后一步了，路明非的身体并没有在这样关键的时候让楚子航等太久，路明非后穴湿润的比楚子航想象中的快，路明非自己也有所感觉，哼哼唧唧地别过头去不看专心在弄他屁股的楚子航。“你的手....啊！”路明非本来还想再怼上几句楚子航，没想到楚子航就随便摸了两下，就摸到了他最敏感的地方，他一声惊叫身体打开了，路明非又急又气，他虽然不太清醒但是他还知道这是片场。他恍惚间甚至想到了幸亏诺诺已经走了，让恺撒老板先把师姐接走简直太明智了，不然他都怀疑诺诺能对不看环境就发情的楚子航下死手。楚子航进入路明非的时候，路明非对正常的胀痛已经没有什么反应了。但是路明非还是心里委委屈屈，也不知道今天是触怒了哪位神仙，工作一天累的半死，还要被强行翻牌。路明非迷迷糊糊地又问了一句：“戴套了吗？”楚子航虽然戴了套，但是听见路明非这么问一股莫名其妙怒意突然从心底油然而生，你跟小姐姐拍照的时候怎么自己不扣好扣子戴口罩？就这么一句话搞的楚子航动作更加凶猛了。

路明非被楚子航撞的软的像滩水，偏偏这个姿势他又只能在楚子航身上借力，还好休息室的门板还算光滑，不然按楚子航这个弄法，他的背说不定就要被划破了。“师兄...太...太多了...”路明非现在自己连自己都控制不了，完全被楚子航拿捏在手里，他已经泄过一回了，可是楚子航还是不放过他，楚子航很清楚怎么样让他再硬起来。现在他感觉他又要迎来第二轮的高潮，楚子航今天弄他弄的发狠，路明非都不知道自己的身体可以对楚子航这么留恋，几乎每一次楚子航的进入和离开他都能感受到楚子航的形状。路明非感觉自己被楚子航不停地抛上云端，又落入海底。他的脑子已经没有办法思考，对楚子航听之任之，狭小的休息室里只有路明非凌乱的喘息，和甜腻的呻吟。楚子航没有应路明非刚才的话，他只是贴到路明非的嘴唇上接着啃咬起来，他吮着路明非的舌头根，顺便射了出来。虽然隔着套子路明非还是被他激了一下，整个人颤了颤也射了出来，如果不是被楚子航吻着，恐怕整个片场就要听到他的声音知道他俩在这里胡搞了。楚子航终于结束了自己的动作，路明非这下是真的累的眼睛都挣不开了，他就着这个姿势找到了楚子航的肩头靠上去讨好地蹭了蹭问道：“师兄，你今天怎么了。”楚子航抱着他让他安安稳稳地坐到沙发上，然后快速的开始清理着现场，不由得对自己刚刚的行为有些脸红，其实只需要多想一下他就明白了自己今天是吃醋了，但是楚子航又不好意思跟路明非开口，于是只好安慰着路明非：“先睡吧，我打扫完带你回家。”

可怜的路明非真正吃上饭的时候已经是第二天早上了。

这部电视剧播的时候路明非兴致勃勃地拉着楚子航坐在电视机前追着看。楚子航心里又有一点点酸酸的，他知道这酸来的没有道理。今天的电视剧已经演到那天楚子航头回吃醋那天的情节了，路明非看着电视，叽叽喳喳地自己就说了起来：“师兄我跟你说，这个假人当时做的可真了。这些拍出来的都能聚焦，这个道具组我觉得你可以关注一下......”专心解说的路明非对楚子航复杂的心路历程浑然未知。自己balabala兴致勃勃的说了一阵，然而却感觉不到楚子航的反应，于是他转头过去看一旁的楚子航。楚子航正眼巴巴地看着路明非。这眼神盯得路明非十分疑惑只好开口问他：“怎么了师兄。”“她这样看你。”楚子航学着绘梨衣在剧里表演，也上下打量路明非。“哈哈哈哈哈师兄你干什么，她才没你看的这么色眯眯”路明非被楚子航逗笑了，他笑了一阵发现楚子航还是眼巴巴地看着他。路明非突然就明白了立马收住了笑容，他这才想起来就是拍这段的那天楚子航是怎么把他按在休息室的门上弄了两遍。

路明非的耳朵突然红了起来，他低头不敢去看楚子航。后知后觉的这才明白楚子航那天是吃了绘梨衣的醋。路明非磕磕巴巴地说：“师兄就是正常工作......没什么啦，你不要多想。”“我知道，但是我控制不住。”楚子航压着声音说。“那天也让你吃了个够啊！我第二天差点直播的时长就不够！”路明非红着脸说。楚子航拉了拉路明非的衣袖。路明非没好气地问：“又干什么！”楚子航凑近了一点路明非，又是趁着路明非不注意在他的锁骨旁边嘬了一口，一个明显的红印被留在了上面，楚子航这才慢慢悠悠地说：“以后记得扣扣子。”

路明非：“啧。”

这部剧播出之后，路明非的人气也一路飞涨，在后续的电视剧宣传中也有不少的访谈找到他。在问到他那个穿V领衬衫的造型时，他只能不好意思地挠挠头说自己不是很喜欢，如果大家喜欢的话就多多从电视剧里截图吧。这样的言论在网上让一票粉丝和网友差点用眼泪淹没电视剧官博。路明非每次碰到这个问题都心累的不行，心说我倒是想喜欢呢，你们可是不知道跟楚子航打一架有多累。

路明非再一次见到绘梨衣，是在卡塞尔电影电视艺术节开幕式晚会上。绘梨衣对路明非不肯再做那个造型也可惜的紧，刚看到路明非她就瞥着个嘴质问着他：“你是不是看不起我的审美！”路明非倒是不怕这位小姑奶奶，但是也不得不继续撒谎：“我不是，以后肯定还有别的造型，那个也太油腻了。”反正无论怎么说也不能是自己男朋友吃醋然后闹的自己起不来床了吧。绘梨衣气嘟嘟的决定跟路明非绝交1分钟。这边还没哄好绘梨衣，那边楚子航又在路明非意想不到的地方出现了，路明非看着朝自己走过来的楚子航问：“你怎么在这？你不是应该在电影组那边？”楚子航理了理路明非出门给他系的领结回答：“嗯，等一下有个项目发布。”“诶？小樱花你还不知道？我下一部电视剧是跟你老公演！”绘梨衣这回顾不得假装生气了，立马兴致勃勃地搭话道。“......什么老公不老公。这么长时间没见你中文一点进步都没有！”路明非回怼道。对于不谙世事的绘梨衣网上冲浪之后居然先站了楚路CP，他表示很痛心，难道他就不配拥有一次把小鸟依人楚子航拥入怀中的机会吗。绘梨衣不愧是最近的女演员中势如破竹的新晋小花，她只是在打量路明非的时候多看了路明非一眼就注意到了问题的关键：“小樱花你今天把扣子扣到最上面了诶。”原来路明非就算穿西装也不会把扣子扣到最上面。路明非还没来得及说些什么，楚子航听到这里倒是轻轻咳嗽了一声。路明非无奈的苦着脸回答：“嗯。最近风大，怕感冒。”绘梨衣听了似懂非懂地点了点头。

诺诺打开社交网络，正准备给路明非安排一个话题，没想到路明非在晚会还没结束#路明非扣扣子#、#路明非怕感冒扣扣子#就已经上了热门搜索。恺撒看着自己的未婚妻划着手机，脸色发黑，只好开口询问是怎么回事。诺诺“啧”了一声忙着去联系营销公关，头也不抬地答道：“你小老弟太能了。”恺撒：“？？？”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：十七  
> 策划/主催/校正：落幕


End file.
